


Good wasn't enough

by Riascelia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Captured, Dark Past, Depression, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Good inside, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Consensual Bondage, Past Character Death, Past Lives, Prisoner of War, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riascelia/pseuds/Riascelia
Summary: Years after the Omnic wars ended, some scars have never healed. Despite the reinstatement of Overwatch, Talon increases its network and influence everyday despite the constant victories of Overwatch. As Talon searches for more operatives and agents to use and sow chaos with, they end up dredging the bottom and come up with someone nobody expected to see again. Someone perfect for Talon. Someone willing to die and the cause doesn't matter.





	Good wasn't enough

“Are you sure Lisa? It’s been a long time since you-”

 

“Yes I’m sure. I have nowhere else to go.”

 

Widowmaker smirked, “Very well Cherie, welcome to Talon.”

 

“Great. When do I die?”

 

“Your first mission is the time for that. If you show to be useful then death may forever evade you.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Talon’s methods are supreme when it comes to animating flesh though they are still below the metal forging that Overwatch does.”

 

“Wonderful. What do I do?”

 

She crosses her legs and leans back, polishing the barrel of her rifle, “Within the week we will be mounting a large assault Cherie and their base will be left more or less unguarded. You will go there and kill whoever you find.”

 

I gritted my teeth and Widowmaker giggled, “Is it not fitting for you? You did betray them all to the omnics. They barely survived that night if I recall. Reaper only tolerates you because of how Soldier 76 nearly died.”

 

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a purple and black clad girl smiling at me, “C’mon amiga. Let’s go get you some armor and weapons. What do you use? What did you use rather?”

 

A growling voice came from behind us both and we whirled around to see Reaper step in, “Anything. She was a jack-of-all-trades back on Blackwatch. She was our forward scout who gave us intel on everything from omnic troops to temperature to weather. We were taken by complete surprise when we walked into a trap and more so when you never came back from that mission. I don’t care what you do now except that you do what we tell you.”

 

Sombra pulled me away, waving to him, “Don’t you worry. I’ll get her nice and straightened out.”

 

She took me along some winding dark passages and halls until we reached a metal door, which Sombra just tapped with her finger, and it opened up, revealing a barracks of sorts with weapons lining the walls.

 

“Just asking but you don’t look all that strong. Would you like the lighter scouting armor? It won’t block as much but with your frame it’ll-”

 

I grabbed her arm and stopped, yanking her to a complete stop with me, “Ahhh ouch! Alright point taken amiga. Heavy armor and skull mask it is.”

 

I looked at myself in the mirror and frowned at the monster in front of me. A tall figure wearing a skull mask and black metal armor stared back. The inside of the armor was actually fairly comfortable and allowed for cooling so you wouldn’t overheat in the middle of battle. I turned to the wall of weapons, glancing at Sombra who was busy on her phone sitting on top of a locker. I grabbed a rifle off the wall and pointed it down a small shooting range.

 

“Oh that’s a new weapon. It’s like Widowmakers but a little less specialized. It has three modes. Sniper, assault, and combat.”

 

I cycled through the rifle and submachine gun, “Combat?”

 

“Yeah the button up by your right thumb. Turns it into a shotgun.”

 

I flipped it and pointed it at the holo target, pulling the trigger. The gun rocked with the shot but I kept it steady and a ninety-nine pops up over the target.

 

“Oooo. Nice shot. Anyways grab whatever weapons you want because you’re going right to their base. I don’t think you’ll survive and I would be against such a thing but that’s what you want right?”

 

I reached up and pulled a black bar from the wall, sliding the scabbard away from the bright blade, “That’s right. I need to die and this seems the best way to do it.”

 

“Ever thought of maybe a bridge, cliff, or even rope and chair?”

 

“Suicide is different. I need to die being evil.”

 

She lifted her arms, “Fine I don’t get you at all but I get it.”

 

“You’re a hacker. I bet you could find ever little scandalous detail about me if you tried.”

 

“You’re right but I don’t feel comfortable doing that to people I haven’t-”

 

I put two pistols into my belt, “You’ve already done it.”

 

“A little.”

 

I chuckle and walk past her, “Enjoy those videos. You seem like the type.”

 

“Hey! I’m not-I mean…I haven’t thought about-”

 

“It’s okay amiga, we all have to find ourselves some time.”

 

I left the flustered girl and turned left at the door, walking down to one of the helipads. A jet waited, primed and ready to go. Similarly black armored and skull-masked soldiers waited around in silence, turning when they saw me. One soldier stepped forward and looked me up and down.

 

“So you’re the one who's gonna get into their base?”

 

“Are you coming with?”

 

“We’re gonna stage an attack in Gibraltar which’ll cover for you.”

 

“Great. Let’s get going.”

 

I stared around at the other Talon soldiers then down at my hands resting on my knees. The metal gloves I wore were decorated with paint that resembled the bones of the hand and I flexed my fingers, wondering at how easy this armor moved. Talon was a real threat to this world. I looked over at my rifle leaning against the wall and shook my head. Maybe if I were a better person, a real human even, then I would kill every soldier in here right now. I noticed someone waving at me and I looked up.

 

“Thought yah fell asleep for a minute. Here you’ll need these.”

 

The soldier handed me some sort of cylindrical black object and a small grey bag. I clicked the button on the side and the cylinder emitted a bright red beam. I hooked it onto the end of my gun and found that there was a notch specifically for it. The bag held an earpiece, two black sticker like objects, and a watch.

 

“Direct connection back to hq even if you lose your helmet. The black circles are listening devices that connect to those earpieces. We aren’t even sure they use this base so you may be able to slip in and out freely. The watch is shielded so even if its scanned nobody will find out its actually an extra comms device and signal booster. Good luck in there rook.”

 

I put the earpiece into my right ear and slid the watch onto my left wrist, placing the black bugs into my pocket. The jet rocked and the soldiers lifted their weapons, staring at the door. The commander stood up and counted down with his fingers. When his last finger fell the door flew open, letting wind and light flood the dim room. We all ran out, sliding down ropes attached to the ship. I leapt off halfway and landed hard on the cobblestone street. I looked around while drawing my weapon and turning on my visor. Tourists and locals ran from us, screaming, and I could already hear sirens going off in the distance. If I wasn’t mistaken, there was still a military presence on Gibraltar so this was going to go bad fast. The soldiers were too busy smashing windows, lighting stuff on fire, and building up barricades in a stone café. Their last stand I’m guessing if things go bad. They weren’t shooting civilians yet so my conscience had that going for it. I run off, following an arrow on my visor, and trail along the main road until I reach a long winding side street. Explosions and gunfire erupt in the distance and I spot helicopters circling the area. It’s dusk now so they’re using spotlights. I turn and shake my head, following along the street until I come upon a grassy park. It’s seen little use and I carefully pick my way through, sensing that I’m being watched. Fear. Whoever is watching poses no threat but they are so dearly afraid. I spot an inconspicuous opening in the wall and approach to inspect it. Suddenly a small frame leaps in front of me, arms spread.

 

“Don’t come any closer! Stay back!”

 

I squinted my eyes at the girl but couldn’t match her to anyone I knew, “Well little girl how do you do too? I am looking for the overwatch headquarters. Do you know where that is?”

 

“Wh-why would I know that?”

 

“Wearing an out of print overwatch shirt is telling dear.”

 

The red head looked down at her shirt and pulled her jacket over it, “I won’t help you!”

 

“That’s okay. It’s right behind you. Step aside now and let the adults deal with our problems.”

 

“I’m an adult! More mature then you probably given that you’re working with Talon.”

 

“Oh? Does that make you an overwatch agent?” I lift my rifle and level it at her chest, “Perhaps I should kill you here or kidnap you even. I hear they’ve perfected the method that turned Amelie Lacroix into such a dependable agent. Why don’t you come here?”

 

She lurched away as I stepped forward and I shrugged and stepped up to the door. I easily found the small slit meant for a keycard and pulled out my own, ancient one. After I put it in, there was no response for almost a full minute, before a small green light flashed and the doors slid open. Even back then nobody used this base except for Winston, Ana, Jack, and I. What an odd and troubled group we were whenever we all came at the same time.

 

A sudden force at my back had me spin around, flailing my rifle at whoever had run at me. My hand came into contact and I heard a moan as the figure was thrown unto the ground. It was the red head again, rubbing her bloodied forehead.

 

“Couldn’t leave well enough alone could you? Dumb bitch.”

 

“Don’t go in there! You’re in the wrong not them!”

 

“Perhaps…but it’s much too late for any of us to change positions on our beliefs. My vengeance runs deeper then my conscience.”

 

I left the crying girl and entered into the dark base. The layout quickly came back to me through it had seen much heavier use then I had ever seen. Rooms were occupied that had never even been opened. I ignored the new residential areas and headed straight for the mainframe. When I got to the central facility the familiar robotic voice welcomed me.

 

“Lisa Cedric! Welcome back to Watchpoint-”

 

“Yeah shut up Athena. I’m with Talon now so you may as well go lock up your files before I get them.”

 

I knew the AI was doing exactly that as I approached the security console, slipping a small device into a port underneath the main power port. The AI started up again, finishing quicker then I had imagined.

 

“What are you planning to do? All three groups of heroes are returning as we speak. You have no chance. I wouldn’t be surprised if alpha group hasn’t already returned.”

 

Speak of the devil. One of the camera screens showed a sleek and powerful jet lower down into the city streets. Smoke rose from the streets and I could see the bullets flying from here.

 

“Nice speaking with you Athena but I’ll have to ask you to forget everything since right before I entered this base ten minutes ago.”

 

“Why would I do something so-”

 

“Executive command: Omnic Rise level final crevasse.”

 

“…”

 

“Delete all your memories between fifteen minutes ago and five minutes from now.”

 

“Of course Overwatch Director.”

 

I remembered my listening devices and placed one on the side of a black swivel chair and retreated to the corner. An old and condemned walkway once led to the maintenance level sits in the corner. The amount of broken panels and machinery along it has only increased from back then and I pulled myself up and sat down in a lotus position. I steadied my breathing and activated my cortex stealth field, shrouding me in invisibility. It did not take long.

 

“Mercy do you have her!”

 

“Yes Lena, I have her. It’s only a superficial wound so it’ll heal easily.”

 

“Emily what happened?”

 

“There was a talon man here! I don’t wanna go in!”

 

A deeper voice responded as the group entered the room, “Nonsense. That locks unhackable. Maybe the force from the hit caused you to hallucinate.”

 

“N-no they walked right in. Black armor, skull mask and gloves…everything. They had a bunch of guns. Maybe they sabotaged the base. The lights aren’t all on right?”

 

I did shut off most of the power but that was easily fixable. I eyed the group as they entered. Lena Oxton, Winston, the girl Emily, Mercy, Genji, Zenyatta, and D.va entered. I could hear voices elsewhere in the base of other Overwatch agents. Could I take them all by surprise right now? Absolutely not. Could I kill one or two? Maybe. I’d have to kill that damned doctor Mercy though or she’d just bring us all back as robots.

 

The gorilla walked up to the platform and sat down, “Athena please give me a runback of everything that’s happened since and hour ago.”

 

“I’m sorry Winston. There appears to be a hole in my memory for about thirty minutes. I must initiate repairs to find out what the problem was so I’m deeply sorry.”

 

“A hole? Is there anything at all?”

 

“An executive command was registered fifteen minutes ago but what it did is retracted from my memory. I have the voice filed if you would like to hear it.”

 

“Do it.”

 

Well damned unfortunate is what that is. I watched the group as my command came through, an old phrase from the Omnic crisis to avert any protocols in case of attack. Lena and Winston shared a look while the others seemed confused. I had removed my voice mod so that the command would be registered correctly.

 

“Winston? Is that who I think it is?”

 

Athena chimed in to answer her question, “The voice has been matched to registered Overwatch agent Lisa Cedric who is also the only remaining agent on the list of traitors who are KIA. Gabriel Reyes was the previous occupant of this list.”

 

Winston sighed and shook his head, “Cedric had…well has a key to this base and would have known those executive phrases.”

 

Lena jumped on the black swivel chair and spun around, pouting, “But…she died didn’t she? The Omnics killed her that night. We saw her body and everything. She was only a little older then me. It was horrible.”

 

The doctor spoke up from wrapping the red heads face in a white bandage, “What incident was this? I don’t remember this happening.”

 

Winston sighed again, slamming his fist on the counter, “During the Omnic crisis we had been enjoying success after success with our full team of soldiers. We took the enemy by surprise and beat them back to their factories without fail. In Russia however, one night things took a turn for the worse. Gerard sent out the scout as usual, a nice and peppy girl by the name of Lisa Cedric. We don’t know where she came from but Gerard recruited her and she had lived up to the expectations. She mapped out troops, armor, weather, traps, and everything else along the way. We were amazed at what she could learn from her trips but we trusted her and we always succeeded. Until that night that is. She led us straight into an enemy ambush and we barely survived. It was a damned miracle but we changed how we operated after that. We upped the amount of scouts we used for one thing.”

 

“What happened to this girl? Maybe she made a mistake.”

 

Lena shook her head, “No. There was no mistake. She stopped us and walked out into the clearing and turned, pointing at us, and said those words so clearly.  _ Kill them _ . Just like that. Bullets came from everywhere and we were all wounded within seconds. We managed to dig in thanks to Reinhardt’s shield. Once we began to turn back the assault I chased after her, catching her deep in the snowy forest. I didn’t even ask her, just screamed at her and when she turned to look at me…I shot her with as many bullets as were in my gun.”

 

She covered her face now, sobbing, “I left her there! There had to be a reason and none of us died! Why didn’t I knock her out or wait for her to talk! Why did I murder her?!”

 

Emily had broken free of the doctor and rushed up to Lena, picking up her head and kissing her on the mouth. That seemed to quiet her and when Emily pulled away she was silent. I guess Lena finally came out as a lesbian. It took her long enough to get over her denial.

 

Winston was busy running over security footage, “Let’s find this soldier shall we? It is totally possible that Talon got a recording of her and found her old key. The bodies of the talon agents have been counted to fifteen so lets reference it. Let’s see here’s the talon jet and one, two, three, five, ten, sixteen soldiers. This one here immediately leaves the group and heads off straight for our base. The others are a distraction for this one. Here! Emily confronts them and they ignore her. They open the door and bam…they hit Emily. Athena has anyone triggered the independent vibration sensors to leave the base?”

 

“No.”

 

“So our intruder is still here. Probably waiting to kill some of us while we sleep. Seal the base. Us prey are trading places.”

 

I fumed inside as I cursed myself for not realizing that Winston would install independent systems of Athena. I noticed too late when Genji and Zenyatta stopped conversing and turned in my direction.

 

Lena still seemed wracked with emotions in the arms of Emily, “Why is she here though? Why is she with Talon? Or is it even her? Maybe they got a recording of her or maybe they-”

 

Genji cleared his throat and reached for his sword, “Why don’t we ask her ourselves Lena? She’s been listening this whole time so it won’t be hard to catch her up on the topic.”

 

I saw the gleaming green blade fly towards me and I barely managed to roll off the platform when it sliced through the wall. I pulled my own blade out and crossed it, dropping into a fighting stance.

 

“Athena lights!”

 

The lights flew on and I shielded myself from the brightness when I felt the movement of air and I stepped back, parrying the slash by Genji. I cursed and spun my blade, catching the swordsman off guard, and grabbing hold of his shoulder. I spun and threw him back to the middle and straight into Zenyatta.

 

Winston threw back his head and stood on two feet, “Put the base on alert and seal the doors Athena! That Talon agent doesn’t leave!”

 

I flipped my voice mod off and yelled as loudly as I could, “Executive override: Omnic hacking event 3 period thirty minutes!”

 

“Override accepted. No commands will be accepted for thirty minutes.”

 

“Well that’s a nice trick Cedric. Teach me that sometime would yah?”

 

I turned and glared at the two figures that had entered behind me. McCree tipped his hat and flicked his cigar at me while Soldier: 76 aka Jack Morrison stepped in behind him.

 

“Welcome back to Overwatch. It’s been a long time since the blackwatch huh?”

 

I dodged the thrown flashbang and sprinted to my left, leaping over a barrier and dashing up a hallway. I spun around a corner and dodged a hammer being swung at me, sliding under the knights legs and carrying on. I can always return for my revenge but this wasn’t the time or place. Maybe in the city of Gibraltar I can hunt them when they eventually leave. Another figure steps into my way, out of a doorway, and I slam them against a wall. I hear the cry of pain as they slump to the floor but I’m far beyond caring about that type of thing. I leap into the void and land below on some sort of landing pad. I spot the old hangar doors and run to them, finding the keycard entry on the right and raising them. The old metal things creak and shudder but slowly lift off the ground.

 

“Give it up Cedric. There’s nowhere to go.”

 

“Nowhere? The whole worlds open to me. I could go elsewhere and kill anyone. Maybe London. That city hasn’t had a good massacre in a long time. It’ll help you guys out. Rally support against Talon. Or I could just-”

 

“Stop it! Just stop it!”

 

“Emily come back!”

 

“Why do you say these horrible things? Do you hate life that much?”

 

I look over my raised rifle at the red head who had shown up again to meddle in my plans, “What’s it to you? Live in London?”

 

“That and I’m not a horrible person like you are. What’s wrong with you? You said you wanted vengeance earlier to me so what do you want here? To kill Lena? Winston? Any of the other old overwatch members? Is that it? You deserved to be shot after what you did!”

 

“What I-? How dare you bitch. Step off and run to your girlfriend. Now that you mention it maybe being her lover means more then being her best friend.”

 

“Lisa-!”

 

“I’m not talking to you Oxton. Now I’m leaving or I’ll trigger the explosives we left all around the city.”

 

I pull out a long dead detonator that had a battery-powered red light, quite convincing most of the time. I leveled my gun at the room full of angry heroes as I backed up. The moon behind me shined in on the room, revealing the many heroes of overwatch all in various levels of distress and anger.

 

“I won’t let you!”

 

“What the actual fuck?”

 

The girl leapt at me again, grabbing hold of my arm and trying to pry the plastic from my grip. Just then I heard another door open and an explosion. I turn and look at the three rockets headed straight for me. Shit shit shit. Whoever shot those must not have seen the girl. I begin to step away when I see the look of absolute fear on the girl’s face. God fucking shit goddamn it and everything else. I tossed my weapon to the side and pulled the girl into my arms, using my armored body to block the rockets.

 

They hurt. Even through the reinforced technological masterpieces that were my armor I could feel the scorching heat and bone snapping force of the explosions. The strength of the explosion broke my armor and it became loose and pieces began to fall away but when I looked down at the girl, she was frozen in fear but alive. I tossed her aside and stood up slowly. I grabbed my rifle and turned to the crowd of heroes, beginning to pull the trigger. I never got to it through. I never got to hear the cries of pain as the bullets shattered bone and sank into flesh or the metallic machine clicking away as bullets were lifted into the barrel and sent flying with a small explosion.

 

“AAAAAAAAAGH! Wh-what the-!”

 

My body locked up as electricity ran through me, forcing me to drop the gun and fall to my knees. The pain was unlike almost anything I’ve ever experienced and I screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through me. The other heroes and the girl didn’t know what to do and could only stand by and watch the purple electrical currents run through me. Purple. Fuck.

 

Suddenly it stopped and I collapsed to the ground but as I looked up, a screen in the hangar lit up with the grinning face of a purple haired hacker I had recent acquaintance with.

 

I growled, “You bitch! What have you done?”

 

“Me Amiga? I’ve saved your life of course. What you were about to do would have been bad for everyone…myself included. Now, Overwatch peoples, lookie here. Up here please. Lisa isn’t going anywhere in fact she’s part of this. She is a gift from me to you along with some extra knowledge for goodwill. I may be talon now but who knows how long that’ll last. That detonator she has is a fake by the way. Do whatever you want with her but just a little hint…she’s not as bad as she would like you to believe.”

 

The screen went dark and I slammed my fist on the ground weakly, “Fucking bitch. Why did she-”

 

“Enough of those now if you’ll roll over please.”

 

I look up at the white garbed angel that is Mercy, “What do you want who-”

 

“I think we’ve all had enough of that language. Reinhardt, Bastion, McCree, and Soldier! Please help me carry this bad girl to the infirmary. She’s going to struggle a lot so stretch a little.”

 

“Release me!”

 

“Did you hear what the girl said? You are a gift to us and you will be treated as such. Now shut up and keep as much of your dignity as you can.”

 

The four heroes lifted me easily and transported me to the infirmary where I was laid out on a bed and had my arms and legs tied to the bed for safety I guess. Suicide was looking pretty good right now. Most of the heroes cycled through but only Lena, Emily, Winston, McCree, Jack, Mercy, Zenyatta, Genji, and Pharah remained. Winston and Mercy toiled to free me from my armor and had been making headway, removing much of my arms, legs, and chest piece. Mercy signaled Lena over.

 

“Dear when we remove these gauntlets I want you to slip these cords back around her and do the same with her feet.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

They undid them and I briefly felt the freedom upon my hands and legs before Lena slid the cords around them again. They moved to my head and were busy trying to get the skull helmet off. It had a catch around the back but I wasn’t about to tell them that. Mercy prodded around, rattling the helmet before she found it, shoving her digit into the space. Steam shot out from around my helmet and they pointed for Lena to grab it.

 

“Do you really want to do this?”

 

The three froze, “You won’t like the truth of what lies beneath the mask of Talon. Wouldn’t you rather deal with a disrespectful and violent Talon operative under some mask instead? The helmet can be detached to operate on its own from the rest of the armor. I beg that you consider.”

 

“Forget that Lena. Help us here. No matter what the truth is…it will be revealed and healed here.”

 

She trembled as she leaned forward and took the mask in her hands, pulling it from my head and letting my long white hair cascade down over my face. After pulling the rest of the armor off, Mercy ran her fingers over my face, collecting all the hair and tucking it behind my ears. I grimaced as I looked down at my body. The rockets had eviscerated my clothes and they hung in tatters all over my body, revealing my underwear for all to see.

 

“Nice. Torture. Very dignified.”

 

Mercy giggled as she pulled away the burnt cloth and let more of my skin show, “After what you just tried to do I think this is deserved for once. Besides…Doctor’s orders. Let your skin breathe a little.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

I noticed Lena staring at my chest and I let my head fall back, “Funny. Zenic type 3 submachine gun rounds leave trace amounts of material that prevent the organ from healing fully, leaving discolored scars even in the case of a grazed wound. And don’t forget that your prejudice went all the way to my eye Lena.”

 

She glanced up and gasped at my left bionic eye, which I knew was nearly reptilian in design with a horizontal slit instead of a regular pupil. Before we could say any more, a screeching voice from out in the hall pierced the room.

 

“Where’s the traitor? Where is that bitch that sold us out to the omnics! Is she in here!”

 

The door flew open and Ana stomped in, freezing when she spotted me, “You-!”

 

“Oh look…it’s old lady nile. Long time no s-”

 

She leaped at me jumping on the bed and planting a knee on my chest while grabbing my throat, “I think you’ve lost the permission to use that name. That permission was given to two young and honest children destined to be great heroes. I only see a snake about to be strangled here.”

 

I pushed back against her, “Then do it Ana! I’d like nothing better then to leave this world and all you fucks behind.”

 

“You had everything but it wasn’t enough was it? What was it money? What did the omnics have that we didn’t? We all nearly died out in that fucking storm.”

 

“Doctors.”

 

Her eyes slanted, “What?”

 

“You heard me! They had doctors that would treat my family.”

 

“What are you talking about traitor?”

 

“You wouldn’t understand. Yeah it was great for you wasn’t it? Your family was completely protected by Overwatch. Not anyone else’s though. Not Gerards and certainly not mine.”

 

“You dare bring up Gerard?”

 

“I do dare! Gerard’s wife was kidnapped because she wasn’t protected and we all know how that ended up. Before that though, before the omnics were beaten. When we were still fighting. My village was destroyed by human artillery. My parents and little sister were horribly wounded so I went to Gerard, pleading for help. He refused, stating that they were goners. I had no other options Ana if I wanted to save my own flesh and blood. I pleaded with an omnic commander after I infiltrated their factories. He agreed to help me.”

 

“You mean to tell me an omnic commander agreed to help you? So what did you sell us out then?”

 

“No Ana. I didn’t. The omnic commander, Tekartha Mondatta, arranged for my family to be taken to one of the factories for life saving surgery.”

 

“And? You got your family back so why did you-”

 

“God Ana were you always this bullheaded? My family died in the wake of the assault on the final first sector factory, an attack led by Overwatch.”

 

“Why didn’t you say anything then?”

 

“I did...I did Ana. I told Gerard everything I could to keep him away from that factory but he knew it had less defenses and he wouldn’t be moved. Even when I told him my family was there currently he only called them traitors.”

 

Her grip loosened and she moved her knee, “I lost everything that day but for some reason Gerard kept me as the scout. One day I came upon a death patrol of omnic walkers who would’ve destroyed me. I knew by telling them that I would lead Overwatch into an ambush that it would be for the best. Not only could I prepare Overwatch to have a chance at defeating the enemy but I could live too. If I refused and died out there then Overwatch would have come looking for me and then they might have fallen into a worse situation. I was shown that I couldn’t have everything and I was killed by my best friend under the pretense that I was a heartless traitor.”

 

I could hear the light sobbing of Lena but I looked up at Ana, “Call me a monster now. Under that armor I am a true monster but here I am nothing but a wounded animal.”

 

“Alright alright everyone out. Doctor patient time. Shoo out get going and get sleep. You can all come see Miss Cedric tomorrow.”

 

I sighed and leaned back, pulling at my bindings, “Tell me doctor. Will this negatively affect my sleep pattern?”

 

“It could. I must ask a follow-up questions though,” suddenly Mercy was on the bed with me and was straddling my thigh, her knee rubbing against my underwear, “Maybe you can drop the attitude Lisa. Can you do that for me?”

 

“H-huh? What are you doing?”

 

She leaned over and ran her hands up my side, smiling as I jumped at her cold touch, “Such a darling. Despite what has happened to you…you really are just as mature as Lena. You act tough but I don’t buy it for a moment. Coping mechanism maybe but personality shift…absolutely not. There is no way your fragile mind managed to deal with all that pain and the omnic war along with your mortal injuries forcing you to turn to the omnics. Right?”

 

She had moved her face closer and I shivered as her breath tickled my skin, “Y-yes? I-I…please give me some space doctor. I don’t know what you want but I have nothing. Is this an interrogation? I don’t know anything about Talon anymore or overwatch for that matter I-”

 

“Shhhhh. Tomorrow I’ll do a full analysis so look forward to it. Good night dear. By the way,” she had gotten off the bed and was closing the door; “You have good choice in lingerie.”

 

I fell back and pulled at my bonds some more, feeling how hot my cheeks had become. Fuck everything about this. Not only am I alive and not dead but also now I have some wicked beautiful doctor borderline assaulting me. The image of her deep blue eyes, sleek blonde hair, slim figure, and clear skin flashed through my head. I shook my head furiously, hitting myself on my shoulder. Why me? Why? Sleep came hard and sent reeling nightmares through my head.

 

I woke up in a sweat and tried to sit up. The stretching bonds reminded me where I was and I shifted uncomfortably in the damp and sweaty sheets. This is hell. Just then I felt something soft brush against me and I squint into the darkness to see a benevolent smile and a ghostly body attached.

 

“Sorry dear but I forgot that you might come down with a fever so I’ll help bring your temperature down. I’ve brought water, towels, and some medicine.”

 

She begins to rub me down with the cool and soft towel and I start to feel better already. She places one on my forehead and slips one underneath my back. I tried to settle back into a more comfortable sleep but I realized that the good doctor was still there. Then I felt her fingers curl up into my back.

 

“M-mercy? What are you doing?”

 

“Just seeing if you’re still responsive.”

 

“But you already-”

 

“I didn’t get adequate response before so I got it now.”

 

My eyes had adjusted to the dark and my cheeks reddened at the sight of the doctor. She was wearing a nightgown that was mostly see-through and I could make out her bra and panties against her pale skin.

 

“Well you seem fine now but I’ll check up on you tomorrow morning.”

 

The pale angel left quietly, leaving me in the pitch-blackness of the infirmary room.


End file.
